


[美隊2]【盾冬】Lullaby For The Soldier

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一個詭異的腦洞梗</p><p>其實是我剛剛做的夢，驚醒來後畫面還一直揮之不去睡不著只好把夢的內容碼出來<br/>剛醒過來的狀態中匆忙碼的字沒有邏輯與文法還請見諒</p><p>ABO的世界觀，有加一些個人的二次設定<br/>大概有點黑、生子、血腥、OOC、公開監禁等各種雷還請慎入</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】Lullaby For The Soldier

在這個世界裡Alpha跟Omega結合之後，O只會對與他結合的A發情，也只會懷標記了他的A的孩子。

巴奇是O而史蒂夫是A，他們從小就認定彼此是對方的終生伴侶，進入青春期分化出第二性徵後沒多久兩人就結合，互相標記了彼此。

而二戰的時候由於缺乏人手，即使是O，只要確定有結合的A（也就是不會隨意發情），也會被召入戰場。

結果身為O的巴奇從軍，A的史蒂夫反而因為病弱而被拒絕。

後來史蒂夫為了自身的理想以及無論如何都想見到巴奇與他並肩作戰的信念接受了超級士兵計劃，注射血清成為美國隊長，並在救出巴奇後一同成立了咆哮突擊隊。

他跟巴奇很快的就成為全美公認的夫夫檔，官方與媒體都在大肆宣揚偉大的美國隊長與他強悍的Omega是如何在前線彼此相互扶持、，彼此關懷，並合作無間的取得了無數次的勝利。

美軍幾乎要在戰爭結束後替他們安排一場世紀婚禮，他們倆人也相信戰爭很快就會結束，他們會光榮的退役回到布魯克林結婚生子，擁有平凡幸福的未來。

然而當初抓走巴奇在他身上做實驗的佐拉他們一干人黨在得知超級血清唯一成功的兩個實驗體居然是結合的配偶之後，擬訂了一個計劃。

他們放出消息吸引美國隊長帶著他手下的突擊隊員，去攔截佐拉所在的火車，其真正的目地其實是生擒巴恩斯中士與美國隊長，但最後只捕捉到摔下火車的巴奇。

在巴奇摔下去之後史蒂夫堅持巴奇一定還活著，因為他感受得到與巴奇的結合連結一直都還在，代表巴奇一定還活著。

而這也剛好正中佐拉下懷，他雖然被美軍逮著，但在與國防部上層交換了條件之後，在美國軍方秘密的隱藏下他開始有屬於他自己的自由與權力，他一方面驅使著屬下在秘密基地對巴奇進行身體實驗；一方面冷眼觀察因失去伴侶而顯得暴躁不穩定的史蒂夫。

不久，在判斷時機成熟後，佐拉針對史蒂夫發出了巴奇其實還活著的消息，特意安排成一般人看來會認為絕不可能，但是有與之聯繫的史蒂夫卻能夠判定是真的，並暗中唆使軍方阻止美國隊長的舉動。

於是史蒂夫再次為了巴奇違抗軍令，他獨自一人循著佐拉特意放出的消息，找到了九頭蛇的基地。雖然他對基地鬆散的警備感到懷疑，但他能夠清楚的感受到巴奇的氣息，這讓跟結合的Omega分離太久的Alpha什麼都顧不了，只是一味的往巴奇的方位衝去。

當他終於找到了被綁在實驗台上的巴奇的瞬間，還沒來得及感到重逢的喜悅及目睹巴奇遭遇的憤怒，就被之前藉由對巴奇的人體實驗所研發出來專門針對超級士兵的麻醉槍射中。

 

史蒂夫醒過來時他正躺在溫暖舒適的床上，房裡除了床跟浴室只有四面牆壁，但最重要的是，他的身旁躺著全身赤裸的巴奇。

史蒂夫焦急的抱起巴奇想要好好仔細的看一看他，卻看見巴奇的臉，或者應該說是全身都泛著紅潮，眨著濕漉漉的藍眼睛，微啟的紅唇吐露著溫熱的氣息，身軀微微的顫抖著。

「巴奇！他們對你做了什麼？！」史蒂夫驚愕的喊道。

「還滿意我們提供的環境嗎？美國隊長。」突然間從房間的天花板上憑空出現了一個聲音，那是理應待在美軍內部的佐拉。

在佐拉的說明下，史蒂夫得知了九頭蛇，或者應該說佐拉的目的就是讓兩個成功的超級士兵結合生下融合了兩人基因的超級嬰兒，以便從小就能完美的控制。

憤怒的史蒂夫一開始覺得這種想法根本荒唐變態又邪惡，只想著要如何帶著巴奇逃離這裡，但是他的身旁，巴奇正緊貼著他並在他的手臂上磨蹭，同時用著自己的手指操著自己。

隨著手指在體內抽送的動作，從巴奇體內滿溢而出的濕熱液體不斷發出淫靡的水聲。

「我好熱……史蒂夫……幫幫我……」

「巴、巴奇……」史蒂夫抓著巴奇不安的雙手，想要讓他冷靜下來，但是他發現那根本不可能，因為他自己也快要抑制不了自己。

他們分開太久了，而他最愛的人那溫熱的肉體正散發著甜美的氣味，不斷的打擊著他的理性。

失而復得的狂喜讓史蒂夫處於高度興奮狀態，不論是基於深愛著巴奇的心理、或是一個作為Alpha面對自己發情的Omega的本能，史蒂夫都無法抗拒想要緊緊擁抱、深入貫穿巴奇的衝動。

再加上九頭蛇打一開始就在巴奇身上注射極高劑量的催情素，像是被強烈的慾火燃燒著，巴奇已經完全失去了理智，他只是抓著史蒂夫的手，扭動著身體，手指遠遠不夠，他一心只想著渴望更大更粗的東西填滿他。

「嗚……史……史蒂夫……求你……我求你了……」

腦袋早被情潮燃燒成一團漿糊的巴奇拋棄了所有一切，只是哭著哀求他的Alpha用力的進入他早已濕透了的不斷流出愛液的小穴內，狠狠的幹他。

面對自己的Omega正苦苦哀求自己操他，Alpha的本能使得史蒂夫的理性碎成一片一片。

明知這裡是哪裡、明知有無數隻眼睛在看著、明知這樣只是在幫助九頭蛇實現他們邪惡的計畫，但他們兩人都無法抗拒對彼此的渴求以及本能。

咬牙低吼一聲，史蒂夫近乎粗暴的掰開巴奇的雙腿，強行的進入了他，在巴奇高聲哭喊的呻吟中不顧一切狠狠的佔有他的Omega。

在熱潮期的七天裡，史蒂夫跟巴奇就像被慾望囚禁，除了偶爾攝取從門口小洞裡的水與食物以外，他們就是不斷瘋狂的做愛，彷彿這裡是他們的愛巢，而不是九頭蛇的基地。

在一個禮拜的激情過後，巴奇的熱潮期結束，雖然縱慾了七天的身體虛弱無力的癱軟在史蒂夫的懷中，但腦袋終於恢復了理性，在史蒂夫溫柔的愛撫中，巴奇開始斷斷續續說起關於他的左手臂為何變成金屬，還有到底他被抓走後九頭蛇對他做了些什麼。

聽完巴奇的敘述，史蒂夫內心升起一股憎惡的怒火，低沉著嗓音，加強了環抱巴奇的力道，「我們得想辦法逃走，然後把這裡毀的一點都不剩。」

巴奇點了點頭，忽然間臉色一變。

「巴奇？你怎麼了？」

「你……有聞到什麼味道嗎？」巴奇在史蒂夫懷中縮了起來難受的摀著口鼻。

「味道？」史蒂夫在巴奇提醒之下，抱著巴奇往四周張望，接著他聞到了一股刺鼻的氣味。

當史蒂夫從昏迷中再度睜開眼時，房裡只剩下他一個人。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

在巴奇被帶離開以後，史蒂夫試過各種方法想要逃出去，但最後發現九頭蛇早就做好一切對抗超級士兵的防護措施，他甚至連門在哪裡都看不到更不用說窗戶了。

雖然他很心急如焚，但是他推測佐拉肯定還會需要他跟巴奇，一時半會是不會殺了巴奇的，只不過巴奇一定會遭到殘酷的對待，而他什麼都做不到，那讓他很心痛又很惱怒。

史蒂夫只能暫時觀察狀況，他們每天都會從一個很小的暗門裡固定送上三餐，所以史蒂夫每天在牆上刻著一道痕，以此推測究竟經過了幾天。

在線痕刻畫到將近一百條時，史蒂夫又聞到了巴奇被帶離前那種刺鼻的氣味。

當他醒來時，巴奇就躺在他旁邊，跟三個多月前一樣，全身赤裸，並飄散著香甜的氣息。

「巴奇！」史蒂夫也跟那次一樣，緊張的抱起巴奇，「你還好嗎！他們對你做了什麼？！」

巴奇沒有回答，全身發抖的很厲害，他抬起泛著紅潮的臉望向史蒂夫，表情難以形容，像是極度悲傷又像是異常憤怒，他幾乎要流出眼淚，但他沒有，他只是咬著下唇，什麼都沒說。

但很快的史蒂夫就知道是怎麼回事。

佐拉透過擴音器親口說出了殘忍又惡毒的事實，包括這三個月來他們在巴奇身上注射了什麼樣的藥劑以促進胚胎成長、當剖開肚子取出胎兒時巴奇是如何劇烈反抗而徒勞無功的過程、以及在懷胎三個月就從母體中取出胎兒的目的是讓巴奇跟史蒂夫能夠有效並快速的創造更多的實驗體等等。

在聽到如此邪惡的計畫，憤怒、心疼又自責的史蒂夫呆然的看著巴奇，視線移到他小腹上那一條淡淡的血痕，小心翼翼的伸出顫抖的手輕輕的撫摸上去。

不想讓史蒂夫擔心而強忍著的巴奇在感受到史蒂夫手掌溫度的瞬間，還是哭了出來。

看到淚水從巴奇眼中掉出的那一剎那，史蒂夫覺得自己內心原本就靜靜燃燒的火焰轉瞬間就將他整個人都吞沒，從灰燼裡湧出了黑色而濃稠的東西鋪天蓋地的將他覆蓋住。

他發誓他一定會殺了這裡所有的人，包括已被引渡遠在美國的佐拉。

然而如今最重要的是巴奇。

即使是內部器官才剛動過手術傷口甚至還未完全癒合的狀況下，巴奇很明顯的再次被強迫進入熱潮期，史蒂夫對佐拉的殘忍憤恨的咬牙切齒，他知道這有多傷一個Omega的肉體跟心靈，而無論如何史蒂夫都不會傷了巴奇。

在溫柔並小心的進入巴奇之後，史蒂夫拉起了因身心的傷痛而忍不住抽泣的巴奇將他緊緊抱在懷裡，在他耳邊不斷輕聲的道歉並安慰他，「對不起巴奇……不用怕……放心吧，我一直在這裡。」

這次的性愛都相當的溫和，史蒂夫就像是呵護一個無比珍貴的寶物一樣的細心溫柔對待著巴奇。

一個禮拜後，巴奇的熱潮期結束。

史蒂夫知道他們一定又會重施故技在房裡注入麻醉氣體再次帶走巴奇，所以他在幫巴奇清理完畢後從身後抱著巴奇泡在浴缸裡，將頭埋在他的頸項間悄聲說道：「等會一聞到味道就閉住呼吸。」

巴奇靠在史蒂夫的胸前，輕輕的點了點頭。

果不其然，他們從浴室裡出來後沒多久，就聞到了那股刺鼻的味道。

他們倆人同時倒在床上後，很快的九頭蛇的人員從隱藏起來的暗道進來要回收巴奇，但在碰到巴奇前，像是來自地獄深處所傳來的低音在小房間裡響起。

「不准碰他。」

那是現場所有人聽過最令人恐懼的聲音，也是他們在世上所能聽到最後的聲音，除了自身頸骨碎裂的聲響以外。

史蒂夫從屍體上剝了衣服給巴奇穿上後，自己也跟著穿上，並拿走了他們身上的所有武器，在警報聲跟擴音器中歇斯底里的「抓住他們！」的刺耳聲中開始名為逃亡的屠殺。

他們殺光了所有的人，並在其中一處房間裡發現了美國隊長的裝備，史蒂夫換上裝備舉起盾牌，正準備離開這一層到離開這裡。

「巴奇？」

但是巴奇忽然間像是被什麼東西給吸引過去，搖搖晃晃的往走廊深處走去，史蒂夫心裡一陣詫異的同時也湧起了某種異樣的直覺，於是他沒有阻止巴奇，而是亦步亦趨跟在他身後。

他們走進盡頭的一個房間，中央有一座巨大的培養水槽連著許多管子，裏面滿滿的淡橘色液體內與巨大的水槽相對的是極細小的物體，漂浮在水槽裡。

史蒂夫跟巴奇像是被定住了一樣，傻傻的抬起頭看著眼前的培養水槽。

那是胚胎，還連著胎盤。

史蒂夫感覺得出來，就像是全身的細胞在共鳴，即使沒有任何證據也沒有線索，但他就是知道，那是他跟巴奇的孩子。

讓史蒂夫從震驚回過神來的是巴奇用力拍在水槽玻璃上時所發出的巨大聲響。

「巴奇！」

「……史、史蒂夫……我們必須把他一起帶走……我不能把他丟在這裡……不能……」巴奇上身屈貼在玻璃上，轉頭看向史蒂夫，水槽的光映照著巴奇臉上的表情，哀痛、自責、恐慌、憤恨以及不捨，巴奇眼神中流轉的感情深深刺痛著史蒂夫的心臟。

史蒂夫自己都很心痛，何況是巴奇，那是才剛從他身體裡取出來，曾屬於他的一部分。

他也很想，但是不可能，他們要怎麼帶走他？從培養水槽內帶走一個還尚未成形的胚胎？

「……巴奇，我們得先離開這裡……」史蒂夫慢慢的走了過去摟著巴奇，「然後我會想辦法。」

 

當史蒂夫跟巴奇帶著軍隊再次回到基地時，現場已是一座空城，原本注滿水的培養水槽裡什麼都沒有。

史蒂夫從身後緊緊抱著一動一不動的注視著空水槽的巴奇。

「對不起。」這句話像是對巴奇說，又像是在對他們兩人的孩子說。

巴奇閉上了眼睛，將背靠在史蒂夫胸口，靜靜的落淚。

 

不久，史蒂夫跟巴奇為了復仇與尋找那失蹤的孩子，殲滅了一座又一座九頭蛇的基地，直到將紅骷髏逼上飛機，並在紅骷髏因魔方而消失之後兩人攜手沉眠於北冰洋內。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

站在散發著幽暗橘黃光芒的大型玻璃水槽前面，巴奇低頭看著自己下腹部上一道深長的傷口裡不停的流出鮮血，粉肉色的物體從中掉落而出，發出細微的哭聲。

那細若蚊鳴的哭聲撕扯著巴奇的心臟，他不顧一切的彎下腰，驚慌的想要抓住，他必須把他放回自己的身體裡，但是有人搶先一步一把抓起了那個肉塊，並丟進那座水槽裡。

「不！還給我！！」眼前的景象讓巴奇陷入狂怒與狂悲，他用力的拍打著水槽歇斯底里的大吼大叫，「把他還給我！還給我！還給我！！」

「……奇……巴奇……巴奇！」一個熟悉的聲音喚醒了不停發出尖叫的巴奇。

史蒂夫撐起上身，一手搭在巴奇的臉上，即使在黑暗中他也能夠感受得到沾滿他手掌那濕熱的觸感，那是由冷汗與淚水混合而成。

「沒事了……那只是夢……」史蒂夫將他瑟瑟發抖的伴侶溫柔的護在懷中，一邊輕拍著他的背，輕聲細語的在他耳邊安慰，「已經過去七十多年了，巴奇。」

「……去他媽的七十多年，」巴奇捲縮在史蒂夫懷中，雙手緊緊抓著史蒂夫的兩隻手臂，顫聲道：「對我來說那只是兩年前的事。」

沉默的撫拍著巴奇的背，史蒂夫不知道該說些什麼才能安慰幾乎每晚都在惡夢中尖叫著醒來的巴奇。

在那之後巴奇失去了身為一個Omega正常的生理機能，第二胎在極端的壓力與被改造的後遺症下流產，雖然後來他嘗試過但從此巴奇再也沒能懷孕。

也許是從自身的胎兒被強行剝離的身心雙重傷害的打擊下所引發的心理因素，也許是身體依然無法恢復，不過其實史蒂夫並不在意巴奇有沒有辦法生孩子，那不是最重要的，雖然沒有孩子是個遺憾，但什麼都比不上巴奇平安的待在他身邊。

更何況，他們曾經有過一個，雖然是生是死都不清楚。

他跟巴奇在北冰洋內沉眠了將近一個世紀，即使那個孩子當時還活著，現在也早就相當年老，他更不敢去想，要是那孩子還活著，九頭蛇會在他身上進行什麼樣殘酷的實驗。

「……我知道，其實他早就死了的話對他比較好……但是……」巴奇將頭埋在史蒂夫胸前，小聲的開口：「但我還是忍不住要想……如果他還活著會長得怎麼樣……你說他會像你多一點，還是像我多一點？」

史蒂夫捧起巴奇的臉深情的凝視，由衷的說道：「像你的話一定長得很好看。」

巴奇有些開心，臉上表情放鬆了一下，但很快又染上悲傷的色彩，「……可惜我甚至連他是男是女都不知道。」

史蒂夫無言以對，只是沉默的在巴奇的額頭上，輕輕的落下一吻，然後將他緊緊的擁入懷中。

 

＊＊＊

 

就在美國隊長與他的伴侶同時在2012年復甦的消息很快就成為當年最大的新聞的幾天後。

某處，在科學家與特戰人員的包圍下，皮爾斯對著剛從冰凍中醒來的九頭蛇的秘密兵器說道：「睡得好嗎？我的孩子。」

棕黑色的半長髮垂在兩旁，才剛從冰凍中被解放的青年渾身顫抖著，茫然失措的表情在認清眼前初老男人的模樣後慢慢的轉換成安心的笑容，輕聲細語的說道：「爹地。」

一旁帶著眼鏡的科學家手中的檔案資料封面上寫著幾個字－－

《冬日士兵計畫》

 

 

＿

 

以下是蛇足。

 

＿

 

「您是說要讓冬兵去暗殺美國隊長跟他的伴侶？」一名專門負責冬兵的科學家訝異的看著他的頂頭上司，「可是……要是被發現冬兵的真實身分……」

翻閱著手中長年以來所累積而成的冬兵檔案，皮爾斯連頭都不抬一下，「認出來最好，那正合我意，我打算這次的任務不讓他帶著面罩。」

科學家驚疑之餘，腦裡突然浮現出其中一個可能性，難以置信的問道：「您的目的難道是……讓他們父子……」

皮爾斯終於抬起頭，看著科學家錯愕的表情，臉上作出了微笑，「這是最好的攻擊手段，世上沒有一對正常的父母能夠對親生的孩子痛下殺手。」

皮爾斯手中的冬兵檔案停留在第一頁，上頭清楚的展示著美國隊長與巴恩斯中士的照片，以及在兩人下方一張漂浮在水槽中的胎兒照片。

 

＿

 

史蒂夫跟巴奇震驚不已的看著眼前舉著一身黑色皮衣的青年，棕黑髮絲隨著他的動作而擺動，也遮不住他那與巴奇是那麼相似的面孔。

在看見那張臉的瞬間，史蒂夫跟巴奇血液中的基因細胞彷彿在躁動，他們幾乎一眼就可以確認，眼前這個正準備舉槍擊殺他們的棕髮青年，正是兩人多年前遺落的孩子。

他們的孩子就是傳說中的冬日士兵。

太過衝擊的事實讓兩個超級士兵在危險的敵人面前呆若木雞。

「你們兩個愣在那裏想死嗎！？」眼見情勢不對，山姆飛快的從空中落下踢了正準備發射榴彈槍的冬兵一腳。

正當山姆又要繼續撲上前去攻擊冬兵時，巴奇心急如焚，想也沒想就脫口而出：「等一下，山姆！別傷了他！」

山姆瞪大雙眼一臉困惑的望向滿臉焦慮的巴奇，「你在說什麼？」

「無論如何，巴奇，」史蒂夫比起巴奇更要稍微理智些，他拉住巴奇，對他搖了搖頭，「我們都得先制服他。」

在一方拼命下殺手，而另一方處處留情綁手綁腳的情況下，不斷被溫情喊話的冬兵跟其他九頭蛇的特戰人員還是不敵被逼撤退。

史蒂夫跟巴奇依然征征的望著冬兵離去的方向，久久無法平息。

「……怎麼辦史蒂夫……」巴奇全身都在顫抖著，「我現在氣得想殺人……可是又好開心，我可以哭嗎？」

「放心哭吧，巴奇……」史蒂夫緊抓著盾牌的指節用力到泛白，想要笑著安慰巴奇，臉上的笑容卻比哭還難看，深呼吸之後，對著巴奇說道：「我也跟你一樣。」

 

＿

 

冬兵回到銀行金庫裡，回想著在橋上的畫面。

「他們是誰？我不認識他們……但是……感覺好熟悉……」

冬兵也同樣的感受到了細胞的共鳴。

當初九頭蛇把史蒂夫跟巴奇的孩子帶走隱藏起來專職培育，並為了好控制強行把原本生為Alpha的冬兵改造成Beta。

為了維持長久使用，不需要時還是冰凍，但是並未使用電擊去洗腦，而是從小就灌輸他為九頭蛇效命的信念與使命。

但是到了皮爾斯接手時伴隨著冬兵緩慢的步入青春期，他的第二性徵開始覺醒也產生了強烈的自我意識，於是科學家只好大量注射Omega的賀爾蒙，讓他成為假性的O，認皮爾斯為他的父親、並找了個A來控制他（這邊就不說他的A是誰了）。

之後大致上跟美隊２劇情差不多，只是原本在母艦上該是一對一的打鬥變成二對一，史蒂夫說的你是我朋友變成你是我們的兒子這樣XD

最終結果是冬兵被他們帶回家，開始了一段三人彼此之間互相治癒內心創傷的家庭生活。

 

＿

 

在同居之後不久，巴奇興匆匆的想要幫冬兵修剪頭髮，在洗完頭後驚喜的發現冬兵的髮根閃著金光。

原來冬兵真正的髮色是遺傳自史蒂夫的金色，只是以殺手來說金色太顯眼了，所以九頭蛇就幫冬兵染髮。

「本來的金髮像你多好看，那些王八蛋居然把它染了。」巴奇輕輕的將冬兵的幾根髮絲撈在手上，不以為然的說。

史蒂夫微微一笑，雙手連著冬兵的頭髮一同握著巴奇的手，「像你的棕髮也很美。」

冬兵坐在椅子上，默默的任由他的雙親揉著自己的頭髮說情話。

 

＿

 

在他們家族團圓後的第一晚。

「我們還有一件最重要的事得先做。」

史蒂夫跟巴奇相視一笑，兩人同時看向坐在眼前臉上寫著疑問的冬兵。

「我們昨晚一直在討論該給你取什麼名字。」

沉默的看著兩人臉上溫暖的微笑，冬兵只是在心裡漠然的想著，名字？那是什麼？

史蒂夫跟巴奇將冬兵緊緊的擁抱在懷中，兩人同時開口溫柔的呼喚著一個名字。

「－－－」

簡單的幾個音節卻震撼著冬兵的心。他先是瞪大了雙眼，接著閉了起來，感受著現在彷彿沉浸在溫水裡的感覺。

名字這種東西，原來是如此的溫暖。

 

＿

 

冬兵張開眼時，發現自己又回到那個冷得他渾身打顫，動彈不得的機器中，四周是無止盡的黑暗，他看著自己雙手的血腥，他似乎遺忘了什麼，他想要叫，但卻不知道自己到底想要呼喚誰。

冬兵茫然的佇立在冰冷的黑暗中，忽然間他聽到有細微的歌聲從遠處傳來，有人在哼著歌，輕柔而悠長，逐漸擴散開來，並包圍著他，趕走他身上的寒冷。

他在令人安心的歌聲與有節奏的拍打中張開了眼睛，映入眼簾的是自稱他雙親的兩人，他曾經的任務。

巴奇握著他的手，史蒂夫輕輕拍著他的背，兩人對他溫柔的微笑著，「你做惡夢了，別怕，我們都在這裡。」

冬兵看著他們兩人，腦海中突然浮現出兩個名詞，一個他曾在被控制的情況下說過，而另一個他從未使用過。

現在，望著巴奇跟史蒂夫的笑容，冬兵很自然的張開嘴巴，對著他們兩人喊了出來。

 

＿

 

「巴奇、隊長，我懂你們的心情……」克林特一臉嚴肅的說道，「把他錄音下來就算了，但是放到YouTube上會不會太誇張？」

克林特不可思議的看著手機裡YouTube上點閱率超過六位數的音效檔，再將視線移到坐在電視前一人一邊，連同懷裡捧著一大桶爆米花的冬兵一同環抱著彼此的羅傑斯夫夫。

「不，你不懂，」巴奇轉過頭去，有些驕傲又得意的揚起下巴，笑道：「等你跟娜塔莎有孩子之後你才會真的明白。」

史蒂夫滿臉幸福的笑著，緊緊擁抱自己完美的伴侶跟優秀的兒子，點了點頭。

**Author's Note:**

> 請自由想像他們幫冬兵取的名字。
> 
> 前半部分是剛才作夢夢到的...夢到了巴奇跟史蒂夫站在空盪盪的水槽前我就驚醒了  
> 然後就一直睡不著只好半夜起來一個人偷偷在黑暗中把夢的內容碼出來...  
> 碼完後有種把腦裡一直盤旋著的畫面釋放出來後的鬆了一口氣的感覺  
> 但是夢中那個飄盪著水波的橘黃色的光映照著巴奇跟史蒂夫的畫面到現在還是揮之不去  
> 所以又覺得應該給個好結局就繼續碼了後半部分
> 
> 只是後面全是蛇足了...特別是冬兵的部分...


End file.
